


Home for Christmas

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, something sweet for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Bucky comes back home





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that popped into my head. Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays.

Christmas Eve was full of cheer. Steve hosted a small gathering at his place, begrudgingly but the others suggested it’d be good for him. Sam and Clint were first to arrive, even Natasha showed up for the event. They placed a small tree in the corner of his living room to give it that festive feeling. 

But Steve was feeling anything other than festive this year. Bucky had up and vanished one night, a simple note stating that he needed to find himself. After seventy years of Hydra abuse it was only natural that such a day would come. Even after finding Bucky, fending off Bucky’s attempts to kill him and eventually reuniting with his best friend and boyfriend from all those years ago, it hadn’t been enough for the Winter Soldier to stay. Steve thought ten months later it’d hurt less. He’d been so wrong.

So like a good superhero, Captain America put on a brave face for his friends, drank eggnog and celebrated the holiday. With their party over, Steve opted for bed. Sleep came uneasily that night but finally around midnight he finally drifted off to sleep.

A little after four a.m. he was awoken by a noise. Still half-asleep Steve figured out it was the front door. Someone had been knocking. 

Feeling uneasy, he moved his shield to the hallway for easy access in case it was an attack. Cautiously, Steve opened the door and then proceeded to stand there in awe.

Before him was Bucky, looking tired, ragged but overall the same. He had a duffel bag slumped over his shoulder, rumpled clothes, and a sheepish look on his face.

“Steve, I-” he started.

“Shut-up,” Steve cut him off, “I don’t need to hear it.”

Downtrodden, the brunet tried to turn and leave but strong arms reached out and pulled him straight inside.

“Welcome home Buck,” Steve choked out the words as he held the other man against his chest. It was true, he didn’t need to hear it. No matter where or why Bucky left it didn’t matter, all that mattered was the fact that he came back. 

There was no reply, but the wet patch now forming against his t-shirt let Steve know just how overwhelmed the other man was. Steve had to try his hardest to keep his own tears at bay as he just stood with Bucky in his arms, together they swayed gently in the embrace.

After what felt like an eternity the brunet finally spoke. "Merry Christmas Steve," Bucky whispered into the crook of Steve's neck.

"Merry Christmas Buck," Steve replied, before placing a kiss against the mop that was the other man's hair.


End file.
